


Tangled

by orphan_account



Category: Death Note, Death Note & Related Fandoms
Genre: Alternate Universe - Royalty, Beyond is a dare devil, BeyondIsAFlirtyBastard, Dominance, Drama, F/M, Falling In Love, Forced Relationship, Hunting, Kinda Kinky, Prince Beyond, Prince L, Romance, ball dance, control battle, female Light - Freeform, horse riding
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-09-07
Updated: 2016-11-07
Packaged: 2018-08-13 18:56:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 7
Words: 9,919
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7982509
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It is coronation ceremony of Prince Lawliet that ensues strange and tangled feelings!</p><p>What happens when two brothers fall for a same girl?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Arrival

L'S POV

Life of royalty is a difficult one but I bet, it is much more difficult for a person like me with social paranoia. Thus, to escape royal formalities I made Watari the fifth  (my father and the crowned king) to fake my departure to England for higher studies. This way I was saved from royal gatherings and public focus for eight years but now Watari persuaded me to succeed his throne, which I reluctantly accepted as I was now twenty five and the public wanted their young prince to be crowned soon. So here I was heading towards Cathedral for my coronation ceremony.

We were in form of procession, I was mounted on my horse with Chancellor Roger on my right and Michael Keehl (my close companion and consultant) on my left with civil dignitaries in their carriages at our back. The sight was magnificent! Streets were lined with people on each side with guards in front of them so they wouldn't come near me. Each house was bedecked with flags and flowers and in their balconies stood immaculately dressed ladies who were throwing red roses towards us. Despite, hating royal customs I was rather enjoying this protocol. This was after a long time they were seeing their prince and I could hear people chanting about my appearance.

" Hey! Is he prince Lawliet or Beyond?"

"No, look he is paler than him."

"Didn't know that our prince is quite handsome!" This was a comment said by a young girl making sure that I do hear this flattery. I was getting quite uncomfortable under such intense scrutiny of my appearance. I was dressed in all white,  stiff and closely fitted to my lean body and studded with gilt ornaments. These clothing were making me feel rather claustrophobic, if Watari had not given me threat to cut off my supplies of cake, I would have been riding in my comfortable white shirt with my signature hunch.

At last we were in front of Cathedral. It's ceiling soared high and it's front was embellished with statues of former Kings. I dismounted from my horse, the Chancellor waved his hand signaling the royal guards to form a close circle around me. I entered the cathedral and was welcomed by the sight of hundreds of people. I hastily but nonchalantly ( as much as I could manage) made my way to the front where I was greeted by my younger brother, Beyond who was giving me his typical wide, devilish grin which said 'Beware!! I have a prank ready for you!'. He was dressed in a same dress as mine but a black one. I made my way towards him, it was better to talk to him rather than socializing with other snobbish prince, princesses and other royalties. I could just wait and hope for this torture to end soon.

LIGHT'S POV

Prince Mikami persuaded me to attend coronation of prince Lawliet along with him. Seriously this man can't do anything without me, it is because of my wits and brain that he was gaining more public support day by day. He relies on me to the extent that he doesn't take any action without my consent. With my mind and manipulative power I can easily usurp his throne or anyone's in that matter, but it is more convenient to play my card from behind only. My fame is much more far reaching than his, despite just being a daughter of Baron Soichiro Yagami( personal consultant of late King Teru). It is well known to everyone that who has the real power and skills.

We arrived a bit late after the arrival of to be crowned king Lawliet, for which I was really thankful to God because I was now already fed up of interacting with these brainless royalties. I made my way outside the cathedral. Once I was out I took a deep breath, savoring the sweet scent of December's cold wind. The full moon's light, silence and solitude was so soothing that I almost forgot where I was heading. Then a voice from my behind shook me out of my musings.

"A pretty girl like you shouldn't be here alone!"

I turned around and saw a pale young man(who could not have been more than twenty-one years) dressed in black expensive dress. He looked like a dare devil and had an aura around him that spoke of danger.

He came closer, instead much closer than I would feel comfortable with. His nose was just mere inches away and I could feel his breath on my face as he spoke.

" Don't you know it's dangerous?" He lifted my chin using his ebony index finger. His eyes were deep black with glints of red having a predatory look in them and were filled with amusement and excitement. I could feel that his purpose was not sexual gratification but instead he wanted to intimidate me. His personality seemed like of those who would relish in others fears. And I would rather die than to give him satisfaction that he indeed was succeeding in scaring me off. That's why I collected myself and met his gaze full and square.

"I don't see it's any of your business." I retorted with a contempt and started walking back towards Cathedral, when suddenly I was roughly and forcefully pushed against the stone wall, pinning my hands above my head and straddling my body under his own 'Who the hell he thinks I'm?'

"Dare I say that it is indeed my business... Light?" He gave a stress on my name teasingly. My eyes involuntarily widened for  few seconds, _'how in the world he got to know this? Unless he has some supernatural powers or is one of the stalkers.'_ He lowered his head so now I could feel his breath on my neck. Despite all my calmness and impassive mask I couldn't help my ragged breathing and fear mixed with excitement (though God knows better why I was feeling this way? Human psychology is indeed a strange one).

I closed my eyes trying to find a way out of this predicament, I would never allow myself to look like a damsel in distress, after all that is exactly what he wanted. But he was holding my hands with such force that there weren't many options left. I regretted wearing a boat neck frock which gracefully revealed my pronounced collar bone, as his lips brushed against it, sucking hard where it was protruding the most. He hardly nipped on it, making me gasp and that is when I decided I had it enough.

With a swift move of my neck to right, I bit his wrist as hard I could,  it was so sudden and unexpected that made him unbalanced as he loosened his grip. Taking advantage of his surprise, I locked his right leg with my own left one and with one quick powerful pull he was sprawling over the floor. At that very moment my brain commanded me to run away, to flee but my pride decided it against it. I stood there as he glared at me, his eyes bulging with rage and the red glint was more prominent now. Then his face relaxed as his expression reverted back to an amused one.

"I see. So they don't exaggerate when they call you thunder sweep, hun? I'm impressed!" And again devilish smile stretched on his face.

I shrugged nonchalantly and again headed for cathedral, praying that he won't follow. Thanks heaven, he didn't but I could hear his maniacal chortle from behind as I went off.

"Meet you there Lightyyy !" He called out from back in a delighted tone and again broke into another fit of hysterical laughter.

_'This man was really strange, yet... strangely interesting as well!'_


	2. Encounter

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prince Lawliet meets Light! ~

I don't know where Beyond has gone. Every passing minute now was proving to be much more tormenting and this dress was now suffocating me. I don't know at what time King Watari intend to carry out crowning rituals but I want to get over with this as soon as possible. Every now or then, someone will try to make acquaintance with me, exchanging usual pleasantries. With all my genius mind I was still having trouble making conversation about these mundane topics which usually revolve around love affairs of Prince, Princess Duke and Duchess. 

"Your Highness!"

I turned around to see a young man with raven, shoulder length hair, donned in double breasted tuxedo with white cravat .

"May I know your name?" I said giving a smile, hoping that it was not one of my creepy smiles.

"Prince Teru of Negoi !" He said bowing a little.

"Ahh.. So we are brethren of sword!" I bowed in return.

"Indeed! It's pleasure to be in your Highness' presence! I must say the number of supporters you have gained in such a small span of a month is quite impressive." 'Ah...As usual, he will flatter me and I have to play humble with him and return compliments.

 Repetitive, monotonous and boring!'

"I must say it's same for you Prince Mikami, recently you have been gaining golden laurels!"

He chuckled in return, " My fame has a secret you know!" He lowered his voice as if he was revealing a confidential information, "Instead I would like to show you that secret." He swiveled his neck as if searching for someone amongst the crowd.

"Your Majesty's sword, I guess?"

"Oh, I just forget how famous she herself is, of course you would already know her!"

I shrugged, "But never got to meet her in person."

"Then give me this honor to introduce her to you!" He again turned to find the said person, his eyes darting back and forth from one person to another. Then it fixed on one person, I followed the direction of his gaze and saw a beautiful young lady in her teens, elegantly dressed in of white satin frock. When she saw prince Teru she smiled and started towards him. Her every movement exuded confidence, self assurance and pride but when she saw me standing behind prince Teru, her steps faltered and her eyes brow narrowed in anger. Well I have no idea that what in my appearance ignited this reaction in her but she quickly collected herself and came towards us.

"Prince Mikami?" She said redirecting her eyes on him. There was something about her, which I couldn't really pinpoint that made me want to challenge her or her pride to be specific. Or maybe the reason was that I was bored and she seemed someone worth annoying.  
   
So forgetting every courteous greetings I asked, "What is your name?" This direct question was itself rude enough and my emotionless and robotic voice (which Watari strictly forbade me to use) doubled it's impact. She was taken aback at this rudeness but she replied immediately.

 "As you have taken the first step in the acquaintance, gentleman," She said, with a challenging smile playing on her pretty face, "Why not you give me a lead in the matter of names."

I raised my brow and decided to give her my typical wide eyed stare which easily unnerves people but she met it with one of her own. Our eyes remained locked this way for few seconds, making prince Teru uncomfortable and confused at this exchange. When the tension became too much for him to bear he decided to cut out our staring contest.

"Light, this is prince Lawliet, Prince Lawliet she is Light Yagami!"

"Prince Lawliet! Hmmm.... it's a pleasure to meet you!" She said giving an exaggerated polite smile indicating that she meant totally opposite of what she just said.

"Pleasure is all mine, my lady!" I said returning the same sentiments. She rolled her eyes and shifted her focus back to Prince Teru who was biting his lips in confusion.

"Princess Takada awaits your presence your Highness!" He grimaced at the mention of her name. I eyed him questioningly so he answered my unsaid question.

"Daughter of king of Merami and my fiancee." He said.

"Princess Takada is really famous among her subjects, the more quickly your highness strengthen this bond the more favour it will do to your position among masses and above all she is of the blood as well." She rebuked him in a way mother tells a child about benefits of eating a healthy food.

"A strategic marriage? Should I say that a marriage without love is a body without soul. "

"And what do you expect sir? That one day your highness will find your true love, get married and live happily ever after?" She scoffed, "If that is so, then I will ask you to get a hold of reality."

I  shrugged at that. Well I also don't believe in concept of 'one true love', I just said it  maybe to contradict her or to annoy her. Don't know why I was enjoying annoying her.

"I will excuse myself for now. Have a good evening lady and gentleman!" He bowed and went off.

Light turned completely towards me and I got a clear view of her, she really has a flawless beauty. As my glance fell on her collar bone having mark there, her body stiffened slightly. Then it clicked my mind like pieces of puzzle falling in places. Beyond's absence, her instant dislike for me at first sight and fresh mark! Well I was aware that my dear brother was good with ladies and there were rumors that many ladies have already troubled their hearts for him as he had an art of flirting (or molesting as I say). And it was impossible that he will miss a chance with a pretty girl like Light. The question remains that what she was doing here instead of his bedroom because most of them were over their heels for him within few minutes only. So it means she really is high headed. Something about this fact made me chuckle inwardly, _'So dear brother, you got rejected?'_ So without thinking I asked;

"You met Duke Beyond?"

"Yes I did. I must say that apart from minor apparent differences, the likeness between you two is certainly striking!"

_'Think of the devil and ..._-'_

"Lawli!!" Beyond called in his sing sung voice. He came over and placed his chin on my shoulder.

"Oh, Light! You two already got acquaintance with each other?"

"What is your business Beyond?"

" Oh business Lawli?" He bowed respectfully, "King Watari has summoned you, your Highness!" Then he moved his lip next to my ear, "Move your ass quickly!"

"Hope to meet you later, gentlemen!" Light said bowing.

Before I could even reply. ...

"Yeah sure Lighty!" He gave a wink and she rolled her eyes and went off. And I went to find Watari, time to get done with these infuriating customs of royalty.

 

* * *

 

 

A fanfare was played by trumpet to mark the beginning of coronation ceremony, I was standing beside Watari and Cardinal. I moved in front of altar and knelt down with my head bowed downwards. Watari removed the crown from his head and gave it to Cardinal who anointed my head and handed over the crown to me. I rose on my feet and placed it on my head and took the Holy Sacrament in my right hand and swore the old oath of the King. And I was the crowned Prince of Melatania!

But things were not over yet (as I had thought), instead much more horrifying events awaited me. Because crowning ceremony was to be followed by ........ a ball. I'm definitely not going to survive this all!


	3. The Ball Dance

LIGHT'S POV

After Prince Lawliet's coronation, a ball was announced to be held at King's palace. This was the last thing I wanted to do tonight so I headed towards Mikami to persuade him to go for a ball with Princess Takada. This man has many qualities including his views on politics, justice, human rights and other but at the same time his obsession with them is his weakness. He was standing beside her and the poor lady was giving him expectant, questioning glances but Mikami was busy looking at his knee high boots, totally ignoring her presence. I was about to reach them when someone grasped my wrist from behind and I had a pretty good idea that who it could be. So I turned around to see Beyond with his typical smirk plastered on his face.

"Want to dance with me?"

"Sorry I have a business to attend, I think I will be leaving now." I said keeping my voice as impassive as I can.

"Is that's so? Or it's just an excuse?"

"I really have pressing matters at hand and even if I don't, ever considered that may be, I don't want to go with you?"

He got closer to me, "The question is that why you don't, unless you got scared of me!", he tilted his head to his right, "never took you for someone who would flee away Light."

'Damn him! He was hitting my pride!', "Okay fine! Wait a bit and I will be there."

He gave a wide and triumphant smirk, "For you, I can wait for my entire life, my lady!"

I inwardly rolled my eyes but one thing is for sure that he knows how to flirt.

 

* * *

 

 

It was after lots of persuasion (and to some degree, threat and manipulation as well) that Prince Mikami agreed at last. So I went to King's palace, though I will never admit it aloud that I was feeling quite nervous and......excited? I entered the ball room and saw Beyond standing against a pillar, looking at couples or quadruple dancing on the floor. He straightened when he saw me, his eyes radiant and filled with excitement.

"Shall we?"

I gave a nod and he wrapped his arm around my waist and with a sudden pull I crashed against his chest. I eyed him angrily and he grinned at my expense taking my right gloved hand in his, as I placed my left on his shoulder. I mentally cursed him for selecting Waltz out of all dances because this proximity was making me uncomfortable. He started it slowly, swirling me around clockwise as the beat of song being played was a slow one. I could hear whispers wherever we went. My glance fell on Prince Lawliet, who was standing in the corner, nibbling on his thumb and his gaze transfixed on us. When our eyes met, he hurriedly turned aside and started conversing with King Watari and next I saw him leaving the room. 'Strange, a ball has been arranged in his honor and he was already leaving it.'

"Tch. Focus on me Light!" I saw Beyond's face contorted in irritation. "I think we shall change the pace."

With that said he sped up the pace, whirling me with such quick movement that all I could see was his face (which was just inches away from mine) and black, white and blue in the surrounding. I concentrated on my own body weight, his movements and the surrounding. I tried to catch up with his speed by anticipating his moves using my instinct, utilizing my surplus body energy to press all my strength into the proper beat of the measure. It was intense, vigorous, incredible!

I noticed that many people stopped dancing and were now enjoying our performance, therefore Beyond gave me few underarm turns moving me to center of the dance floor. And the world was moving too quickly in front of me, movements interspersed with fleckerls, swirling and sway arm. Then the whole ball room burst with applaud and finally we stopped, both gasping for breath.

I myself started laughing, pleased at our performance.

"Woah! That was.... amazing!" He said, his breath still ragged.

I nodded at that, still laughing. His gaze intensified at me. "You look beautiful when you laugh!"

"And you look an asshole when you flirt!" I retorted giving a playful sarcasm.

He burst into laughter, "Oh, that was not lady like!" 

I shrugged at that. I didn't see it coming, his lips crashed hard on mine. His one hand traveled to my cheek and cupped it, while another clamped the small of my back,  pushing our body close together trapping my hands between our chests. It was a new feeling, he had kissed me before but not on lips. He caught my lower lip between his and pulled on it. I couldn't really tell what I was feeling. Every thing was just so........ muddled and confusing! I had kissed others before but always I was the one to initiate it and there was just no feeling involved. But his kiss was blurring my thinking and making it hard to pull air into my constricted lungs.

There were whispers from behind where little teenagers and kids were standing, for them it was reincarnation of their fairy tale prince and princess. This reminded me that we were kissing in center of ballroom, in presence of audience. And I don't want rumours about my love affair to go rife, I didn't build my reputation to ruin it in such a way. So I gently shove him away.

Annoyance spread over his face at the lost of contact. His eyes were hazy with desire, his hair disheveled.

"Good bye sir! Maybe we will meet again at some point in our lives."

"We will. Hell! We will meet soon Light!" He said in sharp, determined voice. I don't know whether he was threatening me or assuring himself. Ignoring it, I headed for the palace door.

"Princess didn't kiss him back!" One child complained, disappointed that things didn't go according to the tale he must have heard. 

'This princess has her own way of doing things!' I thought and went off. It had been a long day!


	4. Seduction

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this chapter is from Beyond's POV. He is really a difficult character to write! O_o

I was in front of Baron Yagami's house which was in deep pitch black darkness. From here I could see Light's room which was on first floor. The only source of light right now was a silver beam of moon infiltrating through her wide window. Hauling myself up to her room as quietly as I could, using ridges of the blocks as my support, I easily got up (all thanks to my lithe and agile body). I picked up the lock of the window, though I will admit it was difficult to do so. Most probably she had placed the lock by herself. _'That's like my baby! Perfect at everything!'_ I inwardly chuckled at this.

After opening the window, I got in her room. I tried to adjust my eyes to the darkness and saw Light's slender figure standing in front of bed adjacent to the window. I really couldn't make out her expression due to darkness and neither could she identify me but I could tell she was frozen in fear as her body was rigidly stiff.

"Hello Light!" Her shoulders relaxed as she realized my voice but then she again squared them. By now I could discern her pretty features and could tell that she was trying to conceal her fear under a mask of impassiveness. 'Oh dear how much I would love to break this mask of yours!' I took steps towards her, slowly relishing her increasing nervousness. It was just like a predator cornering its prey but my prey was a defiant and prideful one. _'But that's what makes the hunting all more exciting! Neh?'_

"Why are you here?" She asked in an unwavering voice trying to sound unfazed.

"Of course to see you Light."I said in a low purr and blowing a warm air on her ear that made her shudder involuntarily.

"For your information, our house do have a door." She narrowed her brow in irritation and added, "And stop using this stupid purring tone of yours!"

"But admit it Light, you like it." I caressed her auburn locks between my ebony fingers which darkened her scowl on her face. _'Oh how much I like riling her up! Her every new aspect was fascinating to me. I wonder how many now reaction I can gauge out of her.'_ Suddenly I felt a surge of desperation spiraling inside me, an urge to bind ourselves close and to feel her writhing beneath me. So before she could reply I pushed her to bed and landed on top of her, pinning her body under my weight, slamming her wrist against the pillow. She furiously bucked her back trying to throw me off but I tightened my grip on her wrist and pressed down my body on hers. I could hear her heart pounding loudly in her chest and her breathing became more frantic.

"Just get off me Beyond. NOW!" She ordered, managing an authoritative tone in her voice. I have to praise her for this level of defiance. _'Still commanding huh? Even in such a compromising situation. You are certainly amazing sweetie!'_

I kissed her just above her heart, clearly hearing the thudding beats of it. "Why should I? Your body is saying otherwise, baby!" She groaned, rolling her eyes upward. I planted butterfly kisses above her heart and transcended downwards. She stilled at this, her eyes flew wide open and she caught her breath.

  _'Oh hell! she looks so fucking beautiful!'_ Her every reaction leaves me craving for more! They are certainly more beautiful than her impassive face. And I am the only one who could see these beautiful expressions! A sudden wave of possessiveness filled me, my mind repeated a single mantra;

_'Mine!'_

This was ridiculous! I had always indulged in one night stands only. Feeling possessive over someone means having deeper feelings. And I would be the last person on earth to engage in such relationships. But strange things were happening since I met Light. 'I wonder if I have started loving her? If that is what they call this feeling. It feels strange, confusing and enthralling!'

As I placed a kiss between her breast, she tightly shut her eyes close, biting her lower lips between her teeth. Deciding not to test her limits, I placed my head on crook of her neck. Her tensed body relaxed a bit. I proceeded to brush my lips against her collar bone.

"Heyy! Do you have a thing for collarbone? Your big brother was eyeing it suspiciously last time!"

 _'Honey, do you think I'm stupid that I won't get what game you are playing, hun? Do you think I'll get distracted by this only? Nice attempt though!'_ I chuckled inwardly.

"I think I have a thing for 'you' Light!" I purred seductively.

She opened her mouth to reply but I locked it with mine, kissing her fiercely and delving deeper in her hot cavern. The kiss was domineering , demanding and intoxicating!

 A feverish desire coursed through my body sparking an uncontrollable need to completely dominate her, posses her, devour her, wreck her!-

 I could feel beast of insanity raging inside me, urging me to fuck her senseless.

 A moan of pleasure broke from her throat and my lips curled in a grin. Seeing her finally yielding to me filled me with a feeling of triumph. And I lost the last ounce of control over myself. My mind was mushy, fogged by insane desire for her. All I could remember was her hot mouth connected to mine and a throbbing pain in my tightening groin.

I inadvertently loosened my grip on her wrist. And before I knew it, I was flipped over. _'That manipulative bitch!'_

A smug smile broke on her lips as she intently stared at my reactions, hovering above me. And I could feel anger smoldering inside me at this humiliation. I was never the one to submit!

Her hand traveled to her waist belt (which I didn't notice before) and she took out a gun. _'Fuck she looks so damn hot like that!'_

She placed the gun between my eyes, a taunting grin playing on her face. And all I could focus was a cold metal pressed against my skin. And to my horror I felt my trousers tightening even more. _'Fuck! Not now!'_

Still trying to keep my composure and to make that damnable need to go away I tried to divert my mind by looking out of the wide open window. It was a silent night, a defeaning silence was prevailing the room. So all I could remember was that damn fucking beauty threatening me with that damn gun! I was doomed to damnation from the start!

"Tch, Beyond focus on me!" She trailed the gun downwards toward my chin pressing it gently, leaving a burning sensation behind. She stopped for a moment just above my parted lips and I had to control that humiliating desire to take that damn thing in my mouth. My traitorous body was revealing insane and embarrassing facts about me, of which I myself was unaware.

 She lifted my chin with that gun so slowly, making me to look at those beautiful brown hued eyes which were now blazing with anger.

Various emotions were flooding my mind, anger, embarrassment, excitement-

I mentally prayed that she won't see that now noticeable tent in my trousers.

 'Damn these tight fitting clothes. Damn everything!

My every hope was shattered when she rubbed the gun against my clothed erection.

"Didn't know that such a controlling person like you will actually like being controlled!"

She rubbed the gun in circles sending a sinful pleasure to every fiber of my body. I let my head fall on bed and shut my eyes close as the pleasurable sensation became too painful to endure. My body was burning with unrelenting desire, scorching my skin. My mind torn between embarrassment and pleasure.

"STOP!"

"Huh! Why should I? Your body is saying otherwise Beyond" She mockingly repeated my words and increased the movement.

An excruciating pleasure wrecked a havoc on my senses, sucking me in a spiraling whirlwind of pleasure.

"BANG!" Just a single word from her mouth made me spill in my trouser, sending an explosion of pleasure from my groin to every part of body.

I opened my eyes on hearing her laughter and glared at her.

"What happened Beyond? Didn't like it?" She asked in a sweet innocent voice, then her face contorted into a serious expression. "You are not the only one who hate to  lose control!"

She got off putting the gun back into her belt and stood nonchalantly looking outside the window, her back turned against me.

A hot red rage surged through my body, wanting to make her pay for it. It was immediately replaced by amusement as I burst into fit of hysterical laughter.

"Remind me why I like you Light?"

She gave a side glance and asked. "Why you came here Beyond?"

"Told you already, to meet you." I stepped towards her, feeling wetness between my legs.

"Then why cut the power supply of our house?" She turned around crossing her arms across her chest.

"Hmmmm. Maybe I wanted to meet Light in darkness? A chortled at this little joke of mine, making her scowl.

"Baka! You are annoying!"

"But you like me Light. I know that!"

"What if I do? It proves nothing."

"Don't you know what happens when a girl and boy like each other?" I said in a low purr.

She pretended to think deeply then replied feigning innocence, "What if two guys like each other?"

I crowed a frenzied laughter. "They are gay then."

"But you know I also like Jackie."

I felt a stab of jealousy as something twitched in my chest. "Who is this Jackie?"

"My," She paused, "dog!" She sweetly replied.

I cursed her under my breath and she grinned at my expense. And I realized how easily she could play with my emotions and strangely I found this amusing. I was sure that if anyone else had dared to do this, I would have shredded them into pieces. But Light was an exception.

She turned and peered down from the window. "Come on spill it now Beyond! Why cut the supply in such a way that they won't be able to fix it?" She pointed towards four men who were working on a pole.

" As sharp as always! I wanted Light to fix it."

"A challenge?" She raised her elegant brow.

"Yes, if you accept."

"Accepted!" She said firmly. "Time limit?"

"It takes me ten minutes but I'll give you fifteen."

"More than enough!" She said confidently.

"From where you have cut the power?"

"Where is the fun if I tell you that? But of course I haven't cut  
 from the panel, that will be too easy!"

"You wait here then!"

"Hey! Can I use your bathroom?" I called after her.

"On your right!" With that said she went off. I took out a torch from pocket and went to bathroom.

 

* * *

 

 

After taking a quick shower (just cleaning the previous mess), I stepped out. The whole room lit up illuminating neat and tidy room. I checked my watch.

_'What the...- She did it in six minutes!'_

After few minutes, she entered the room with a smug expression on her face.

"Next time better challenge me with something more difficult!"

"You will be my death, Light!"

"A terrible one!" A smirk broke on her face.

"Kiss me?"

She frowned as if deciding her response. "Beg for it!"

_'Ah that obstinate girl!'_

"Please kiss me Lightyyy! I begged in a sing song.

"This way you could get a bullet instead of a kiss. But be thankful I'm feeling magnanimous right now!"

She slipped her hand around my neck and pulled my head down, until our lips met. My arms instinctively moved around her waist pushing our bodies together. I let her have her way. _'Willingly giving control to other doesn't mean losing control, isn't? Even it does, I couldn't care less right now!'_

I let myself to feel pleasure for the moment without caring about anything in the world. I started to feel dizziness again but then. . .she abruptly ended it.

"There! Good bye!" She gave a pat on my cheek and turned away.

"Hey Light! My boxer is in your bathroom. Do return it afterwards!" And within a flash I hopped out of the window hearing her grumble something like 'you have no shame!'

I let out a crowing laughter as I got on my horse. Every encounter with her was certainly amazing!!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I noticed few mistakes in previous chapters so if you identify any error, please do tell me. I'm all ears to constructive criticism. Your feedback motivates a writer to write more. So R&R? :)


	5. I love to hate you!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is from Beyond's POV and mostly contains interaction between him and L, focusing on their strange love, hate and respect mixed relation.  
> And I don't know why every time I write a scene featuring our beloved sugar loving detective,  I end up writing humorous one. Maybe because he is such a cutie pie!

Lawliet stared at the floor in shock, horror and grief because his beloved strawberry shortcake was now splattered on the floor.

"Now for Christ's sake speak up! " I finally snapped at him, irritated by his melodramatic reaction. This man is as emotionless as a stone but when it comes to his cakes, he turns into a two years old kid. No instead a two years old kid will be more mature than him!

"You killed my cake, Beyond!" He lifted his eyes and gave me an accusatory glance, his voice though still emotionless but having an edge of disbelief.

"Oh hell yes I did it! Now just stop mourning over this piece of shit!" As soon as I let out these words, I knew I have  made a mistake as something hit my shoulder blade, the sheer force of which made me fall over. I pulled myself on my feet again, my brain still dazed at sudden movements. I shook my head to clear my vision and saw L, his gaze again fixated on the fallen cake.

"What the hell was that for?" I rubbed my shoulder which was still stinging with the pain.

"That was for justice!" He said stubbornly.

"For fuck sake, you are the King of entire Melatania and you are sulking over a cake!"

"Are you aware that as the king of 'entire Melatania', I can easily banish you to any corner of the world or even ban your jams as a state punishment?" His tone was so serious that it was difficult to discern either he was serious about this or not. He lowered his head so that his hair were now draping over his eyes. _'Tch so typical of him! First anger, violence and then sulking.'_

"No need to be like this Lawli! Okay here is a deal, I'll give you a cake and in return, all you have to do is to take a ten minutes test! What say?"

He lifted his eyes, a bit interested at the mention of cakes. "Why would I need to take your test? After all I'm a prince! I can easily have any cake in the world!"

"You can't have them within ten minutes and specially not your beloved imported, strawberry one!"

He brought his thumb to his lips, nibbling on them pensively. "You know already that what will be the result of this test, then why bother about it?"

He always had rubbed his intellectual superiority in my face. Usually this infuriates me to no limits but strangely, right now I was least bothered about it.

"Not even trying to be humble Lawli?"

He shrugged. "Don't see any reason."

"I want to compare it with someone else, not with myself."

"You know it that no one is at par with my intelligence!"

"Really? Let's see then. Beside you have nothing to lose Lawli"

"Okay. But... I'll get cake in advance!" 

_'Ughh! Damn his irksome obsession with cakes!'_

"Lawli-eee!! No!"

He pouted, reverting back to his childish demeanor.

"Okay just one in advance?" He tilted his neck to one side, looking like a dejected panda.

"Okay agreed."

I headed to cut the power, eyeing him from the corner of my eyes, he was still pouting disappointingly and I had to suppressed the urge to roll my eyes.

'Hmm... I'm adopting someone's habit!' I chuckled as I imagined golden hued eyes rolling in annoyance.

'Better not get distracted. I've more pressing matters at hand.'

 

* * *

 

 

Watari has gone to neighboring territories to pay them official visits. I have waited for two weeks after visiting Light to test Lawli, so Watari wouldn't be there around. He is the most noble, cultured and well mannered man I have ever known. It is a shame that his own sons turned out to be spoiled princes. It is not the fault of his upbringing, no not at all! Instead Lawli and I are born rebellions, we are never the one to follow rules of aristocracy. Many a time Watari had tried to instill those royal manners in us but his effort were proved to be futile. He gave up atlast for we both are the most obstinate creatures ever alive. Well except for certain someone.

'Why every time I end up thinking about Light?' I thought rather annoyed with myself.

I have admitted to myself that I was indeed in love with her or at least was deeply infatuated. And this new discovery was rather disturbing but at the same time exciting!

She has changed the very purpose of my life. I have always lived to outsmart Lawli, to prove that I'm more worthy than him in every aspect. But now I can't care less about it.

We have entered into sixth minute of the test, so atleast now Lawli is not going to win this!

After few seconds the room lit up and I felt a tinge of disappointment because I had wanted Light to win. But still I was glad because Lawli wouldn't have imagined in his dreams that someone can even tie with him!

_'Take this Lawli!'._

I hid the smirk as he entered the room, with his usual bored uninterested expression.

"My cake?"

"Won't you ask about the result?"

"Do I have to?"

"I'm afraid, yes because. ... it's a tie!" I have to suppress the laughter as disbelief flashed through his eyes and they became as wide as saucers before he again schooled his expression into an impassive one.

"Who is he?"

"Not he, instead she. My girlfriend!" I couldn't help when a feeling of pride surged through me, curling my lips into a smirk. A pride just like parents would feel over their child's success.

He brought his thumb to his lips, "So rumors are true then?"

Rumours about our relationship had already went rife after that public kiss and people of Melatania and Negoi, both were coupling our names together. Many men and ladies have been disheartened on hearing this but overall this news was received with much interest.

"Yes, for the first time they are."

He kept giving me his panda eyes stare, contemplating over something, then finally he spoke up. "I would like to meet her."

"I was also thinking that you should, after all, I'll need your blessing as well for our marriage?" His eyes widened even more(if that was even possible).

"Marriage?"

"Ummm... yes, I think I'm serious about this. And of course I'm not going to wait for you to get married first because as far as I know,  courtship with a cake is not allowed in Melatania." I winked at him and head off the room.

I paused at the door pane, "I'll be giving her next week time, so better be ready Lawli! And yes, your cake is in the fridge. Enjoy!"

I went off as he kept standing there still pondering deeply.

 

* * *

 

 

I checked my reflection in the mirror and despite every attempt at humility, I can't help but notice that why girls fall over heels for me. I have chosen a well fitted, soil brown hunting jacket, khaki breeches and dark brown field boots. I decided to forego hunting cap because I like to feel the forest breeze against my wild, untamed hair. They were the best part of me which I like the most, though I shared this characteristic with Lawli, instead his were even more wild, spiking at different odd angles. After all he has an edge over me in every thing, so this was no different.

But strangely after meeting Light, I was bothered about nothing in the world. Not even about the fact that Lawliet was better than me at everything, so much better that my every capability appears dim infront of his, not of the fact that Watari had always preferred him over me, treasured him like a unique pearl, not even of the fact that despite his social ineptness, he was the crowned Prince, he had the throne, a power over millions' neck. No! nothing matters now. Because I have something which he will never get! Light was the compensation of everything I was deprived of; of every little happiness this world denied to me.

I took a deep breath, a usual method I resort to calm myself. To subside this current, pulsing through my vein, compelling me to let out this frustration out in some way ... in any way!

 Usually sight and taste of the blood soothes me, expels the crimson fog inside my head. But now was not an appropriate time, for I have asked Light out for a hunting trip.

After checking my reflection for the last time I went to find Lawli, for God knows better that in what clothes he must have dressed himself.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes its short but it was required for building the plot. I'll update soon! :)


	6. I hate to love you! part 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It is continuation of last chap that's why it's short.

“Heya! Let's go!” I said, waiving my hand in air.

Beyond's glance traveled from my head to toe, looking in pure frustration and scrunching his nose in disgust.  
“What's wrong?” I tilted my head at side, knowing very well that what was wrong.

“Don't tell me that you are going in these rags!”

Scratching my hair with one hand I took the fabric of my white shirt between my left hand's index finger and thumb, closely examining it. 'What was wrong with them?'

“Lawli!” I lifted my head to see that he was holding a dress similar to his. “Wear this!” He sternly commanded.

Just a glance at them was making me feel claustrophobic.

“No!” I said defiantly. He closed his eyes in frustration before raising them in a warning gesture.

“L. Law-liet!” He took a step forward with each syllable, sending a shiver down my spine. Though he was my younger brother, but surely, sometimes he could really be dominating when he wanted to be. But I refused to be submissive. As he moved forward, I had to suppress the urge to step back.

“I said wear this!”

“No!” I mustered every courage to defy his command, for the sake of my pride.

His brow narrowed in anger as he advanced forward. Instinctively without even thinking, I plunged my left leg towards his shoulder with full force. Somehow it hit on his chin instead. He let out a grunt of pain and toppled over the floor.

For few minutes he remained still, holding the side of his chin where a brutal bruise was forming. His wild hair dangling over his eyes, hiding them.

He abruptly tilted his head towards me, casting an icily, cold glare. There were red flecks awakening in his eyes which were smoldering with anger and hatred. And without a word, he sprang to his feet and flounced out of the room.

As he left, I stopped myself from going after him. What would I say? An apology? No. Never! After all, it wasn't my fault.

I tried to subside the rising guilt inside me, by telling that Beyond was overstepping the limits, he deserved it.

 _'He is losing his date because of me!'_ Again my conscience goaded me.

No matter how much I tried to distract my mind but an indescribable pain, a weight, a burden of guilt wouldn't leave me, incessantly pricking me from inside; A tightening in my chest, clenching my heart. So finally I decided that even though it wasn't my fault entirely, I would apologize just to get rid of this unsettling feeling.

I entered Beyond's room, where he was sitting on his window sill, staring far off outside it. I took a deep breath and compelled myself to throw that childish pride away.

“We are getting late.” My wounded ego strangled my throat letting out a strange gruff voice which I even couldn't recognize. Beyond didn't respond, instead he turned away his head further so his face couldn't be seen, still looking out of the window.

_'Tch! Come on, don't make it more difficult for me than it is already!'_

I moved towards him.

“Where is my dress Beyond?”

Still silence.

I got close to peek a glance at his face. 'Was he . . . smirking?'

He gave a lopsided grin as I frowned in confusion. And suddenly he burst into hysterical laughter, turning his head away to hide it. His shoulders were shaking with the force of it, a bout of chortle ringing in the room. He turned his head towards me, with his back of hand on his mouth to suppress any voice, his eyes glistening.

“Oh Lawli!” A breathy chuckle bubbled from his lips. “Sometimes you can be so sweet!” He continued laughing maniacally, struggling to control it but pathetically failing at it.

An overwhelming surge of anger built inside me and I wanted to kick him hard and go back to my room but I decided otherwise, because that will be quite an immature act. I could tell that he already knew that I wouldn't turn back despite his ridiculing because he was grinning widely.

“Okay get over with this!” I picked the dress and went off the room.


	7. A Scarring Memory

These clothes were suffocating me because breathing in them was impossible. I had to gasp to fill the air in my lungs, which were having difficulty in inflating and deflating due to tightness of this jacket. And with nothing else to do, I was counting the number of times I inhaled and exhaled.

 

The rear of the forest was packed with thick bushes and trees that soared high but the part where we were standing had few trees. To distract my mind from the desire to tear these clothes away, I kicked dead brown leaves (which were turning black) with my boots. But it did nothing good because now my mind was focused on those brown leather boots and I just wanted to free my feet from this prison, so I could feel air on them and easily wriggle them without any constraint.

 

Fifty minutes have already passed since we came here. ‘ _What was taking Light this long?’_ My impatience increased with my sufferings.

 

“What if she has already left, Beyond?”

 

He glanced at his watch. “Just five more minutes!”

 

I gave him a questioning look, so he explained, “Light is a really punctual person and doesn’t like if someone is late and I knew that how long you will takes to get dressed like a human so I gave her a different time.”

 

Anger rose inside me that my little brother tricked me and unnecessarily made me suffer for this long. When I heard beat of horse hooves, I lifted my head and met the sight of Light.

 

She was elegantly dressed in a Camo dress, her auburn hair tied into a ponytail. No doubt she looked quite … attractive. To be honest, there wasn’t any appropriate word to describe her suave charms. I noticed that her beauty was not just limited to her good looks but the way she carried herself, the way intelligence and pride spark in her golden hued eyes. That godly aura she has around her making others want to worship her. _‘Okay. I got carried away.’_

“Fuck! You look hot!” such a crude remark about her beauty was said by none other than Beyond. Watari would have slammed his head against the wall if he had heard him using such a foul language.

 

She stopped her horse in front of us and dismounted from it. Beyond got to her and possessively wrapped his hand around her waist.

“Lawli, she is my gir-” She jabbed an elbow in his ribs, cutting his sentence. He grunted and winced, holding his ribs, a wave of hurt and pain flickered in his scarlet eyes. I couldn’t help but grin at the scene in front of me which I had to smother when Beyond glared at me. Not that I’m afraid of him, but I was in no mood of seeing his tantrum.

 

“So what we are here for?” Light asked Beyond.

 

“To know each other.” I said in an uninterested tone, making her eye me skeptically before again turning to Beyond.

 

“What does that mean? You asked me out for hunting competition.”

 

Beyond waved his hand in air, “Don’t take his words seriously.” He moved to her ear and said something. Surely, something about how weird I am. He usually does this with everyone. But due to some reason, this time I felt annoyance creeping inside me.

 

“It is my pleasure to meet you again, Prince Lawliet.” Light eyed me with intrigue.

 

Beyond interfered before I could reply to her, “Uh, just drop this ceremonious attitude, Light. No one is around. Instead L will do just fine”

 

I was more than irritated that he interrupted our conversation, her question was directed toward me not him. And was who he to tell her that what she should call me? Though I won’t mind her calling me L but still it should have been my choice.

 

“I would prefer that you call me Prince Lawliet.” Light gave me vile glare and Beyond again clamped his hand around her which she didn’t notice. ‘ _He has some nerves!’_

“Told you to ignore him!” He mumbled to her, holding her back.

 

_‘Tch! Did he bring me here to insult me in front of his girlfriend?’_

Light kept her eyes locked on mine, so did I. And Beyond looked at both of us, confused and puzzled. He jerked her to face him. “Light, cut it!”

 

She rolled her eyes and moved towards her horse. Beyond cast me a warning look, like a mother admonishing her child to behave.

 

“So are we going to do some hunting or not, Beyond and … Prince Lawliet.” She emphasized on my name sarcastically.

 

Beyond raised his hand in the air. “Okay! Okay! We will choose the target and who gets it first will be the winner. Agreed?” He mounted on my horse without waiting for our response.                

 

“That is my horse, Beyond!”

 

“Take mine, you idiot!”

 

Though I was annoyed that he took my horse(because mine was a magnificent one), but still I let it go.

 

I placed my boot on stirrup and I leapt on Beyond’s horse and the next thing I knew, I was flying in the air. In the next second, pain rippled from my bottom to each bone of my body. I opened my eyes, to see Light’s shocked and Beyond’s amused expression. The horse was neighing, ready to attack me again and I realized that he has thrown me off his back.

 

Beyond was giving me a triumphant smirk. _‘Oh! It was his way to get back at me for smirking at him earlier. Whatever little brother!’_

Light extended her hand towards me, a coy smile playing on her lips. And of course, I would rather die than take help from such a snobbish girl. So I reached for her hand and before she could even register anything, I tugged her down with a sudden powerful force. Caught off guard, she collapsed on the ground while I quickly leaped to my side and sprang on my feet after a few rolls.

 

She grimaced as she hit the ground. Her face contorted into a scowl as she glared at me. I extended my hand towards her the way she did a minute before, not bothering to smother a smug smile curving my lips. A loud chortle rang from beside as Beyond burst into an uncontrollable fit of laughter.

 

“That is what happens when two stubborn gets together!”

 

“Seems like you forgot to include yourself in the list, little brother!”

 

“Oh yeah!” He finally got hold of his maniacal chortles, “my apologies!”

 

“Are we going to get started or not?” Light sharply asked Beyond as she stood up, not at all happy with the recent events.

 

“Of course, honey!” She rolled her eyes in annoyance, but didn’t say anything. “See that stag?”

 

We both looked in the direction he pointed. After squinting for a while, I saw something moving deep inside the forest. I had no idea that how he saw it without any problem. _‘Does he have a hawk eyes?’_

 

“Did you see?”

 

“Yeah, but that is in very dense part of the forest.” She stated, still squinting as she focused on stag’s location.

 

“Huh? Already accepting defeat, Light?” Beyond gave a lopsided smirk, openly challenging her.

 

“In your dreams, honey!” she returned the remark with her own charming smile. And strangely,    something inside me didn’t like her calling Beyond _honey_ , though I knew it was purely sarcastic.

 

“The one who gets it first will win. So, shoot!” He spurred his horse into a gallop and went off.

 

“Hey you-” Light called after him, but then decided not to waste the time. So without even touching the stirrup, she leapt on her horse and was off like an arrow.

 

And I was left behind to deal with Beyond’s wild horse who was still snorting with anger. _‘Okay, how to deal with this creature?’_

“Hey, good specie!” This seemed to relax him, as he lowered his head and let me mount on his back. I cautiously set him into a sharper pace, trying to understand his behavior. And after a few minutes of struggle, he was bounding along under me as if I was a feather, flying off its feet towards the dense forest.

 

Beyond and Light were nowhere to be seen. And these massive trees were obscuring the sight of the stag. But never wavering in my determination I dodged each tree, moving toward the said target. Finally, it was clearly within my sight.

 

I broke into a rapid trot. Not thinking about the fact that if I hit a tree it could prove to be fatal.

 

 _‘I had to win! I’m not going to lose in front of a lady!’_ I vowed. At the same time my mind added _‘Or to a lady!’_ But of course I ignored this.

 

I could hear the sound of hooves hitting the ground, it means that Beyond and Light must be nearby me, but I didn’t turn to figure out their location. Shaking away every thought out of my mind, except for the image of my target, I continued my wild pursuit. My mind totally focused so that all I could see was that stag.

 

Slicing my way through the wind, my hair whipped my face, but I didn’t let it distract me, as now only a short distance was left to cover. _‘Just a few miles more, L!’_

 

But then I pulled the horse’s rein towards my knee, halting him as he neighed in confusion. I stroke his head to calm him down so he wouldn’t buck me off his back.

 

To my left, Light’s horse moved in circles until it came to a stop. We again glanced at the sight before us.

 

Instead of a stag our target was a hind. How we got to know? Because she was now feeding her fawn and that was the reason we halted our pursuit. But that was not true with Beyond, as he continued moving towards the target.

 

“Beyond! No!” Light screamed indignantly but that didn’t stop him.

 

And then an arrow hit hind’s body. Her fawn scooted off in panic but then again came over and rubbed his head against his mother, who was now gasping as blood oozed out from where Beyond’s arrow had struck.

 

As Beyond got close to her body, her fawn again sprinted away. He hunched down and removed the arrow from her leg and she limped away from Beyond.

 

We watched the scene in silence (Light was too shocked to say anything). Beyond moved towards us, holding the blood smeared arrow in his hand, a triumphant smirk plastered on his face.

 

I looked at Light, who was now seething in anger and looked like she wanted to slap Beyond. He came over and shove the arrow in front of us.

 

“I won!” he said proudly.

 

“Are you insane, Beyond?” She stepped towards him, her brown eyes smoldering with anger but her voice remained low “Do you realize that you struck her when she was feeding her baby!”

“So what? It was a competition. And you guys lost because you didn’t have guts for winning.”

 

“For god’s sake!” Now she was literally yelling, “You don’t assault a mother in front of a child, Beyond.”

 

His eyebrow narrowed in anger as her comment hit home. He sauntered towards her, his expression fierce, red flecks of awakening in his eyes. He moved forward and hunched until his nose touched hers, while she staggered back a little, confused at such a dramatic mood change.

 

“Oh! I didn’t know about this rule.” He breathed those words against her as she blinked in confusion. Breaking his glare, he got to his horse and rode away, driving spur into his horse.

 

She stood there still, baffled at Beyond’s reaction.

 

“Come, Light!” I waved to her and she slowly nodded and followed, her eyes brimmed with inquisitiveness. I mentally cursed Beyond for getting me stuck in such a position.

 

_‘It is going to be difficult to explain this to her!’_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A slow burn towards L/Light will start from next chapter.

**Author's Note:**

> Oh yes I'm obsessed with death note! R&R?


End file.
